Broken shards of hope
by Thatguywhowritesbadstories
Summary: A young colt Lucky Order, comes out to his family. Knowing that most accept him. One family member will turn the rest into a corrupted family. This now vicious family hates and beats him. It even gets to a point of suicide. But, as he's about to end his suffering, somepony comes along. A hero some might say. The compelling story of a young colt just trying to survive with his life
1. I can only blame myself -Lucky

"Hey honey, how are you? How's your day been?" The creamy grey pony asks. Her mane swiveled as her head turned back to the small pan she was currently cooking in. The smell of beans and potatoes filled the room with a hungering scent.

"I'm fine, not much has happened today. Just talked to the same guys, same play, same acts. So in a shorter sentence. Good." I exclaimed as to be my day. I tossed my bag down onto a little table off to the side. It dumped out a small binder and script for the new play.

"Well ok. Not every day is going to be thrill seeker." My mom said as she still focused on the pan. "Hey, did you hear of the new laws that are going to be announced?" She again spoke with a soft spook in her voice.

"No, why do you ask? You know I can't pay any attention to this stuff. I have school, and stuff." I wiggle my light brown hoof towards my bag. "Besides what are so great about new laws?" I asked dazed in my question.

"Well apparently these laws will change Equestria for the better. I will do anything for the princesses." She put the pan down and put her right hoof to her heart. It was odd, she usually says for the family no for the princesses. Ah who cares? It's her own thing. I'm not one to judge anyway.

"Ok then. That's a very promising statement." I said as I quoted it with air quotes.

"Just go get your brothers and father. It's almost dinner. I'm going to need you to lay out the table when you get back." She exclaimed as her hoofs mushed me off into the house I call home.

I turned away and trotted off towards the living room, which was connected to the porch, which was was connected to the backyard. Lots of connecting. Oh, I should explain who I am. I'm Lucky Order, I'm thirteen years old. I have a light brown fur coat and dark blue hair. I also have green eyes. To my own benefits I'm gay. Tonight at dinner or after or never I will or will not tell my family that I'm gay. I've been in the closet for months. Almost a year actually.

My family, Uhh. Well I have 3 brothers. Two younger one older. The two younger ones are 8 and 11 years old. 8 year old is Sunbean. Funny name right? He has a dark grey coat and blue eyes and hair. 11 year old is Ferpher. Again, funny name right? He is a light blue colt with green hair. And finally my bigger brother, Jordan. The actual only name that isn't funny here. He is red with dark blue hair. Blue hair sorta runs in the family I guess.

My mom is a creamy grey as you could already imagine. She has sorta brownish hair. But her eyes sparkle a bright ocean blue. She's quite literally the definition of a TV mother. Either way, enough explaining and more getting my brothers.

I stepped into my living room. The rug rubbed against my now open hooves. It felt nice to know my own rug can itch my hoof for me. I probably wouldn't have itched it anyway. I looked to my left to see our porch. Yes, the porch is connected to the living room which is connected to both the stairs to upstairs and the kitchen.

Either way, both my brothers were out there in the backyard. Both Fepher and Jordan. Jordan tosses the ball back and fourth. It goes to Fepher then to Jordan. Jordan runs to the end field. Fepher is on his tail, literally. Jordan tumbles and submits to his defeat.

I trot to the door lightly. The door slides open like butter. My head pops out just a pinch. "Hey, guys it's almost time for dinner. So get in here!" I sorta yell so they hear me.

"We'll be in in a minute!" Jordan yells back. He tossed the ball back to Fepher who sets it down and trots to the porch. I left the door open for them.

I then look straight towards my littlest brother Sunbean. He was watching tv. I think Spidercolt was on, cause he was trying to shoot webs through his small hooves. It was cute to look at. Him thinking he can be Spidercolt. Hahaha, no.

"Hey, Sunbean. It's time for dinner, get in here." I spoke out to the small colt who didn't pay attention. "I didn't want to do this." I said under my breath. My hot head thought of some dazzling ideas. But I chose one and stuck with it.

I trotted over to the TV and watched it for a minute. It was when Spidercolt was fighting Doctor Octopony. Spidercolt ran around the corner and in to the alley. He looked up and saw Doc. Oc. Was banishing up into the sky. Spidercolt thought fast and started at him. He shot one web. *bewwwwwb* I turned the tv off.

"What was that for?! I was watching Spidercolt!" Sunbean yelled. He pouted for a second. His eyes looked as if they were about to cry. I kneeled down in front of him and spoke out.

"Hey, kid. You can watch Spidercolt later. It's basically on every day 24/7. Besides it's dinner time so get your plot off the couch and move. Or I'll tickle ya." I put my hooves up high in the air and wiggled them. I was always ready to tickle the innocent kid. He was adorable.

"Haha! Ok I'll move!" He jumped from the couch and happily trotted towards the kitchen. I followed right behind him.

I opened one of the cabinets to find a large amount of plates. I only took 6 out the 20 sum. One by one they slid from my hooves and on to the table. The forks and spoons were already on the dark wood table. So, I took my seat and awaited what the air smelled like, deliciousness.

The front door creeped open and in came our surprisingly happy dad. He swung his head to a beat of a song he played in his head. His bag danced in the air when ever he did so. He kissed mother as she was setting out the food. It's like he got a huge raise or promotion, or both.

"Hey kids! Guess why I'm so happy?" He said with a huge smile on his face. It spread from one ear to the next. Kinda creepy but he was happy so why should I judge?

"Uhh.. Raise? Promotion? Both?" I listed off.

".. How did you know? Yes, I did get both. I am now a manager at where I work! We get a huge raise from around 9 bits an hour to 13 bits. Huge raise! You know what that means? More trips, better ingredients, more funds towards your college carriers. It's amazing." We all applauded him for his hard work and promotion. My mother gave him a great big mama bear hug.

"Well, you came just in time for your favorite food. So, dig in!" Mama said as she raised her fork in the air.

It was a riot for who could get what the fastest. I just sat there and watched it go down. There was a few pieces of food here and there. Not much but still here and there. I just remembered that I wanted to tell them. I was nervous, I was scared. I didn't want to. I've been hiding to long. I've told a friend and he's accepted me. I was going to do it. No matter the turn out, I always have the night to hop out and go to my friends.

"Family, I have an announcement," They all looked up from their plates wondering why I still haven't got any food and/or why I've stopped them from eating. "I've been really nervous to tell you guys. I've actually only told one person. Please don't be mad at me but. I'm gay, I like stallions."

Silence filled the room. They exchanged stares of disbelief. I'm guessing they didn't want this to be true. It was understandable. I was just a rat in the family using up money. I could leave and they wouldn't notice.

*clap. Clap. Clap. Clap* A slightly slow clap broke the silence. My dad stood up, came around the table, and hugged me. His eyes were filled of liquid pride. A small tear rained down from his eye. "Thank you for coming out to us. We'll love you either way." He set me down and booped my nose.

He just as easily walked back to his seat. Jordan and Fepher both came out of their seats and hugged me. Sunbean shook his head in disappointment. My mother started arguing with my dad about me. I knew I shouldn't have came out. It just caused problems. My eyes watered a bit. This is why I keep things to my myself. This is why I blame myself for things. As much as I try I always end up blaming it on me.

"Son, come here." Mother motioned her hoof for me to obey and come to her. A look of disappointment crowded her face. Fathers face was next to hers. He looked better and more proud of me, but in his eyes he screamed to run.

I have my chance. I know he'll follow. We'll skip town, we'll go to Ponyville. We can be a father son family. Away from my very picky mother. Her judgements were always the worst. She's like a trap, she seems all nice and sweet but when you know her. She can be the worst pony to even look at.

My hooves moved towards her side of the table. They wouldn't stop even when I screamed and yelled at them to stop. "Yes *gulp* mother?" I asked with a fake grin on my face. I felt like sweating. I felt like jumping town. I didn't want to face this monster for the second time. The first time was when I was littler. Around 9, I accidentally broke a swing at a park. When I was swinging it fell down. Don't ask me why I just suspected it was old. But still non of the less I got basically slashed by her claws.

"Are you sure you're gay? Do you want to make this choice?" She asked with a seriously curious tone. Those questions made me question her own intelligence. That's like me asking her if she is sure she's a mother.

"Mom, I was born this way. I like my own gender and that's how it'll be." I said in a quiet tone. I mine as well call it whispering. I didn't want to say anything in the first place. Again I blame this on myself. Just another reason why this family is better off without me.

"Ugh. Fine but don't bring any colts into this household. Or I swear I beat you straight!" She nearly stood up and yelled. My long face went to an almost crying frown in no more than seconds. Her face still stood still. Filled with anger and fear. Mine was just filled with fear and sadness.

"I still love you son. Hey, can I actually talk to you alone on the porch?" My dad spoke out in a reviving tone. I loved to hear his voice it was like hearing a friend after a long hard day. He motioned me out the door.

I followed right behind him. Every step he took I took the same step. The door opened up and we went straight out onto the porch. The sun shined in my eyes and reflected off the glass to blind me more. The breeze was a cool evening breeze. He stopped at the edge of the porch near the stairs. "Come sit with me." He sat down on the stairs. I did the same like a shadow.

"Yes dad?"

"You know I love you."

"Yes dad. I love you too."

"Your mother isn't very happy with you coming out. But I will always love you. No matter what you do." He put his right hoof around me and pulled me close to him.

"Why doesn't mom accept me?"

"Well you see. She was raised that way. She was raised to say stuff like that. It bothers me a lot and I was to get a divorce so I can find a mare more accepting of my family. But I'm stuck with this problem. Just in the mean time don't be to hard on yourself. If you have any problems please come ask me." His voice sounded like the definition of comfort. It made me feel safer than I really wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay out here. I'll go talk to her, see what's up, and try to calm her down. Ok?" His smooth voice streamed through the air and up to my ears. Worry and bravery was sprinkled around his eyes but most of all. His dilated pupils, almost as if they were yelling at the top of their lungs, were saying kill me kill me kill me.

"Alright, please come back alive." He chuckled at my comment. My arms wrapped around his warm body. My head leaned around his soft shoulder. My ear was mushed as the result of leaning in to far. His left arm finally wrapped around me. He squeezed me into him and then played with my hair a little. He got up and left into what I know as my home.

The porch door once again opened and his hooves clip clopped, as they hit the hard wood floor inside. That continued on towards the actual kitchen table. I heard a few faint voices but nothing really stood out. I waited a few minutes before I actually heard something's stand out.

A voice started to rise above both the forks hitting the plates and the cool night breeze. It was a hard voice with very much emotion in it. Hate has now filled the air and was spreading towards me. I could make out very little. "And your going to let... to my hou... then move out! But he..." Then the rest is just muffled yells towards each other. It was just a war against who's voice is louder and who's can make more sense.

My fur no longer warmed me against the nights winds. "Thanks Luna." I said under my sarcastic breathe. I finally had enough not knowing what is happening and got up. I slowly moved around the porch trying to not make any sound. I peaked into the door and saw my brothers gone, my parents having a flame war, and the food going cold.

My stomach gurgled and growled in hunger. I swear, two Pumas were about to burst out of my stomach and find something to eat. The door behind me finally opened. My dad walked out soon followed by my mom. Her hair was a little messed up. Not much has changed of her look. The only thing that astronomically different was the fire burning in her eyes. It's like somepony lit her eyes with a giant torch and watched it burn.

"Your foods getting cold, might want to warm it up." Her raspy voice called out. She had nothing to do here with me. She just wanted to get in and get out. But she stayed out for a few seconds, just looking at me and my father. It sent a chill down my spine knowing that she is studying our movements closely, like she was planning on doing something sinister.

"Ok." I didn't want to talk much. I also didn't want to burden them with unreasonable questions. All I wanted was some food and my bed. Not to much to ask for.

My hooves moved on their own. I didn't even think of getting up just yet. I was going to wait till mom was gone before consulting dad about what happened. Apparently not. If I complain about these things, that only puts the burden back on me.

The refreshing air of indoors surrounded me as I stepped through the door. The air was still filled of that beautiful smell of dinner. It danced at my taste buds, teasing me about the food. But I could also sense a hateful feeling in the house. It wasn't a smell, wasn't something I could see, not even something I could touch. I just felt like this house wasn't good for me.

I saw mother walk into the living and disappear into the couches comfort. My brothers were nowhere to be seen. Probably studying or talking about what happened. I don't blame them, I was somewhat glad I wasn't inside to hear it all. That wouldn't help my situation or the way I feel about myself. Like I feel good about myself anyway.

Father came around back and patted me on the back. I swooped around and hugged him. That's the only thing I wanted to feel for comfort. I knew that I wasn't the same as everyone, and that my dad and two of my brothers accepted me. He put a hoof around my head and squeezed me in.

Something couldn't control me. But a tear shed from my eye. Right after that, another.. And then another and soon enough I was crying into his shoulder. He "Sh"-ed me. I wasn't going to calm down. She was going to do something, but what? I don't want to be thrown out of the house, I don't want to die. I have great potential that she wants to throw away. But I'm being to high of myself.

I finally released me head from his shoulder. I could see it was sopping wet. He put his right hoof on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that tonight happened. I can't do anything to stop that from happening. Look, I'm always here for you kid, you know that right?" He had a calming but serious look in his eye. His tone was stern but soft.

"Yes I know that." I replied still sniffling a little.

"Ok, good. Hey how about a hoofball game tomorrow? There's a company picnic and I can bring you guys. Or just you and your brothers. Doesn't matter if we don't go. I wasn't going to participate, just you know. Watch them all try to play." He chuckled a little bit. I chuckled just as well.

"I'll think about it. I have a history test on the princesses and their parents. I actually might have to study for it." I said very awkwardly. I looked towards that now well cold plate and then back at father. It was even more awkward. A nice talk with my father or food.

He scruffed up my hair and sighed. Not a disappointed sigh but more of a sigh of relief. "Alright, I'll help you with your princesses test. I know how it is. That test for me wasn't easy at all but now I'm glad I passed it. I got a good grade and a good job." He exclaimed.

"Sounds good. I'm going to get to eating now so.. I love you." I said as I turned around to get my plate of cold food. It felt frozen in my hooves. Almost like in that time someone put it in the freezer.

"I love you too." He replied as he turned and we went our separate ways.

Me being me replayed the own scenario in my head. I replayed and replayed until my tears retuned but not the sniffling. I knew ponies hated me in this family. It was only a matter of time before I could confirm this. If I offed myself it wouldn't make a difference. They would save more money, have more food, have one less to care about. It's a win win for everypony.

My friends wouldn't care, my classes wouldn't care, the school itself would applaud my offing. I've been on this planet long enough to know when one or more hates someone. I've been here long enough to know why this world is so cruel. It'll hit you, smack, and punch you till your bloody. Most ponies get back up, but i don't have the courage to.

At this point tears are rushing down my eyes. They fall onto my plate, splattering into thousands of little pieces. I've given up on my apatite. I don't like adapting to change and this is a change I don't want in a million years. It wasn't the change that anypony can change to. It was a change that doesn't come back to say "I'm sorry, let me help you for what I've done." No, it hits you and doesn't regret it.

I put my plate down onto a near by counter. I walked slowly into my room. I got a few weird looks from my parents and my brothers. The door swung open and my face met with my pillows. It was soaked with tears in minutes. My whimpers became a small whisper as I didn't want anypony to hear me. I wanted to be in an abyss of isolation. No ponies for miles, no glares, no nothing. Just blankness.

I even failed at that as in the corner of my eye I saw my brother walk in, Jordan. His eyes met with mine as he plopped down onto the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" His deep voice was just like dads. I swear he's a copy of him but looks different.

"Mom hates me, everypony hates me." I meant this. I pulled a pillow onto my head so I couldn't breathe. I expected him to react quickly. He took the pillow and through it across the room. I knew he would, it was worth a try though. I could do it when he falls asleep. He wouldn't know, no one would know.

"Don't do that! You'll get yourself killed! Look I wouldn't know how you feel. But I'm here for you. I don't care if your gay, straight, or even if you change your gender. I'm here for you. I don't care what mom, your friends, or even what the family says. You're my brother, and brothers don't let other brothers hurt themselves. Even in the slightest of ways." He picked me up and I leaned my head on his shoulder. His body heat came over me like a furnace. I feel warming feeling in my heart. But that doesn't take away my hatred towards myself. He wrapped his arms around my back and held me close. I did the same.

His look in his face was a one of a kind. He meant something for real. No jokes, no tricks, no illusion. He was holding back tears of fear. Fear of me offing myself. Fear of my own fear taking over me and consuming my life. I had my own fears, but my own fear was him being to protective. But.. I'll cherish this moment. I wish I had this feeling for every second of every day of every week of every year to etc. It felt warming, happiness, and protection like a shield. Knowing you're safe and welcomed into someponies life.

We laid down still hugging each other. Now snuggling, in the night time. Just two brothers on a bed snuggling knowing that they will love each other forever.


	3. When I'm gone

I put the noose around my neck. It was lopped against my neck and chest. The wooden looking rope was hard and was rough, like a scratchy blanket. The thing wouldn't stop looking up at me. "Just do it. It's fine. No one will care. No one will notice. They don't like you anyways. They never liked you." The comments went on in my head.

My legs were shaking, making the chair make squeeking sounds here and there. It was simple. I end in here and forget my life. My letter was on my bed waiting for the moment they open it and read my condolences. But they won't care, they'll laugh at my dead body.

The letter should be like this, "

To my family,

I'm sorry, I couldn't take much more. Dad I love you and I hope you can get another promotion. I know how much you love that job and how much you love everyone there. Mom, even though you hate me I still love you. I always loved you but you couldn't see that under that thick wall in your eyes. I hope you see what kind of chain reaction you started. Brothers, don't be to hard on each other. Jordan thank you for your support. I love you. The rest of you, I hope you have great futures. Please don't take my loss to hard. Oh hell, you won't care. Don't have a funeral for me. Save your money, and dump me in a river with a rose. I ask for very little.

All the abuse is killing me both in and outside. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. Tell my friends that I loved them. I love you guys. But I must go for this world is cruel. Good bye."

A tear shot down my eye as I looked down. I pulled an edge of the rope to tighten it around my neck. I could feel it scratch at my neck. I looked up at the fan where the rope was attached to. "I'm sorry... So very sorry. Good bye." My leg stretched outward and the chair was blasted backward. The world slowed, I could feel my self fall. The small gust of air rushing around my legs and the adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

It was quick and painless. But hurt me so bad when it actually happened. A quick snap and I saw nothing. It was over, finally over. All that pain and abuse I went through to end up here. I regretted my decision instantly. The bright light challenged my decision. But I stayed where I was.

I heard a creek behind me. Like a door opening. Then I heard a small bag drop. Like a grocery bag. A faint scream that sounded like my mother. A deep no from somepony like my brother, Jordan. But then two other faint screams. It was my brothers. I looked behind me. It was my mother pulling my lifeless copy from the noose. Jordan crying and shaking his head. My two other brothers in a corner and then my dad in the doorway to the house. Stunned.

My mom was now holding my body. Shaking in silence, soaking in her regrets and her greatest fear. Her tears now soaked my shoulder that I used to use. I closed my eyes and looked towards the ground. I don't want to see that anymore. It's to painful to watch. I looked towards the light. Somepony was standing there now. The pony was a male, he had a white gown on and had a light brown beard.

I walk above what I think is an abyss of darkness. He only got farther away as I ran towards him. The stallion shook his head. I saw him scream something before walking into the light himself. The lit doorway quickly turned into nothing. Just more darkness that surrounded me. Drowned me out of anything that made me even think of anything. "What did you say." I sat down and sobbed.

There was no track of time for how long I was sobbing. Sobbing where ever I was. I presume a purgatory. A purgatory of where I must stay till something happens. But what will happen and when will it happen? I wouldn't know that.

"HEY!" I turned my head to look where the sound was coming. I saw nothing. Probably my mind playing tricks on me. "OVER HERE!" There that voice was again. It didn't have a distinct voice. It was just there somewhere. Just there to exist. I looked again and there was somepony running towards me. It was yet again a stallion. But I couldn't really make out much or any of his features or what he looked at.

He reached out towards me as he was still running. I was confused but I got up and reached towards him. He was right in front of me. I could almost touch... The glass. I felt cold hard glass. I was looking into a window. A different part of this world beyond this glass wasn't even looking for me. It was a projected screen. The stallion disappeared and a light traced back to a tall chair and table.

I looked up to the top and saw nothing. No one sat down on the chair. No one stopped the projector. No pony was around. I forgot that I was alone. In this chasm of never ending darkness. "Wake up."

My eyes shot open like bullets. It was a quick way of remembering I was still alive. The warmth of somepony near warmed my heart knowing again, I'm still alive.

I sat up and then the sweat from my forehead started to drip down my cheeks. It felt like tears but more bitter. I looked around, still a dark resemblance of that abyss. I couldn't see anything except where the moon light shadowed.

The dresser and door peeked out in the shadows. I could see their sharp edges seep through the darkness. The rest of their shape were engulfed by the night. No body shape, only edges of pure entitlement.

My eyes peeled off the dark and towards my still sleeping brother. His warm breath spread across some of my arm and sides. It felt decent. A nice furnace right next to you. One that could protect you from whom would want to hurt me. His brother. 1/6 of his family.

My still tense body that was sitting up. Slid down into the covers of warmth. I made no noise while sliding down, quietly and peacefully. A smile pressed on my cheeks knowing that I still have a brother. Brothers, 3, but no sister. Which I was completely fine with.

I closed my eyes, now fading into the darkness. But not a mean darkness but more of a nice soothing darkness. One you fall in and come out unharmed and untouched. It welcomed me with a dream of a meadow under the moon light.

The meadow was green and was filled with tall grass. But the grass had grown no taller than where I could see. I was accompanied by a second pony. The dream locked his face away, the only thing I could recognize is that he was a grayish color. He wore a coat over his back and the hood came over his sides, covering up anything and everything that I wanted to see.

We ran towards nowhere, we just ran through the meadow without a care. We looked at each other very often making sure that we are still together and not lost from the eyes of our lover. He was playful in most ways. He jumped and made a few laughing sounds that I couldn't hear. I can't explain why but he'll laugh and I won't hear it. I just assume he's laughing with me.

At one point we laid in the middle of the meadow and just stared at the night sky. I wondered what it would feel like to go above the outer atmosphere and fly with the stars. I told him this and he nodded each time in agreement. He rolled over on top of me. I curled up my arms to pull them closer into my chest. He took his hood off.

*pop*

"What?"

*beep beep beep*

"Sunbean please put it on sleep mode." My brother almost slapped me as he said that.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." I replied polite-fully. My voice was mucky, exactly how I expected it to be. Mucky, slow, and filled with hatred towards this now new morning. "What did he look like?" I pondered to myself.

"What did who?"

"Nothing."

"Alright. Whatever you say hotshot."

I pushed the heavy covers off myself. It appeared I had a little morning wood. I tried to push it aside and ignore it till it goes down. I did, I did.. For a while. At one point another one of my younger brothers were getting up and I had to rush to put on some cloths. Atleast something to cover up what I am now embarrassed about. Morning dilemmas 101: try and solve your problem as fast and as quickly as possible, and don't let anypony find out at any costs.

I followed the rules and decided to put on my underwear and pants with pain involved. Both of those pieces rid up where it shouldn't pretty far. It wasn't a very pleasant thing I wanted this morning but it had to be done. I got my jacket on and bounced from the room to the hallway with ease. Now I was a half dressed colt in the middle of the hallway.

I followed the hallways path down the corridor that splits off into living room or kitchen. The lights were still out in the kitchen. It wasn't normal for me to wear cloths except for special occasions, A.K.A. funerals, weddings, etc. I just need to get to the cabinet and drink some water. Hopefully it will go down. I'll just say if anypony asks that it's really cold and I felt like wearing something to warm up. Easy, simple, boom, pow done.

I waltzed towards the kitchen at a relatively fast pace. It was pretty simple where to find the cups, top shelfs in the center between both the plates and wine glasses. I pulled out a greenish clear cup. I turned around and basically jumped towards the fridge. I put the glass under that little light that pours out water when you press a button. It filled the cup right to the top with cool refreshing water. I needed it anyway because my throat was completely dry.

"Morning colt." A feminine voice said from around my ears.


	4. Normal Day at School - part 1

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"My head turned to my left, around my shoulder. My vision revealed a dark figure resembling a mare. She had another darker shadow that looked as if it was grinning, a sly spooky grin. One that would send shivers down the toughest, one that would send shivers down Bulk Biceps. But he is on the feminine side so I wouldn't be shocked./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "How's your sleep been? Well? I bet it was sleeping with your brother. Adorable really. You, looking for the comfort of others and finding your family at the corner of it. Don't worry that won't last long." The shadow was still talking. It was mother and a really annoying mother at most. Spooky, yes. Intimidating after hearing her voice, no. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Mom, please just step out of the light and show yourself. Please you're not scaring anyone after I heard your voice. Please just, stop." I tilted my head in annoyance. The tops of my eyes hung half way down my eyes. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ugh. Fine it's me. I thought I could scare you but noooo. You had to go and ruin it. If it weren't for your meddling eyes. But really down to what I was hoping to get across. Your brothers are staying home. I'm going to.. Teach them a few things." That grin was back, that sly chilling grin. Something about it just doesn't seem right. It just seems off an devilish.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I didn't think about it and relaxed a bit. I focused on a different part and realized it had went down. But, just as I noticed that my *blink blink* went down my pants also fell down. Onto the cold ground they went. I stared dumbly at them then to mother. A small embarrassed grin formed onto my face. My cheeks now a bright red. "Uhh, I can explain why I was wearing cloths." div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Mother stared at me like she was about to burst out laughing. She put her right hoof to her mouth, trying to hold it in as much as possible. Her cheeks poked at like big bubbles of air and her eyes closed shut. "Phhhbbbbbbt! Hahahahah!" She let out a longstanding laugh. Small blots of spit flew from her mouth and her voice swayed the house. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sh-shut up! I'm sorry that my hormones are just being stupid!" I felt like for everyday I've seen for the last month or so has been a long period for me. My emotions and hormones have been everything but calm and collected. My own thoughts how ever have not been anything except for being calm and collected. My mind had its thoughts straight, focused on work and school but not on anything else. Well except for sometimes when I think of that cute... No pony, no pony what so ever. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I take off the rest of my cloths. My shirt is really the only thing I took off considering my pants already fell down. My cheeks still a bright burning red turned to an even deeper red as both my brothers and dad walked out of the hallway. Standing there wondering on what this sight meant. Me, standing here with pants at my back hooves and a shirt in front of me on the ground. Then my mother, now on the floor laughing and crying. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Bus is almost here so get ready and get your lunches." I nearly whispered in a sheepish manor. I didn't want to talk, nor did I want to go to school with this memory of my mother laughing at me for having morning wood. "Oh wait, you guys are staying home with mom I guess." I still didn't see what was wrong with them staying home with mom. But why them? Why not just the family stay home? These questions bounced off my inner walls in my head.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sounds good to me." Jordan replied almost immediately. Then the small group joined in with a few "Yep"s and "Cool"s. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Well I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up whenever you need something or what not." Jordan spoke in a tired tone. He yawned and started towards the room again. The three others still standing there went and followed Jordan down the hall and back to their rooms with beds. All 4 went straight back to sleep as if they never woke up. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "So.. You going to get ready? Go!" She slapped my bottom and pushed me towards the fridge. Just as I lost my red cheeks, they came straight back when she did that. But, I was now at the fridge ready to pick out my lunch. A hay and lettuce sandwich with a yogurt and chips. All packed in a small lunch box. The lunch box was a plain out black design, nothing special about it. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I had a few minutes so I packed a small canteen of hot chocolate for this early morning bus drive. To my understanding nothing is really supposed to happen today except normal school things. Normal classes and normal lunch times. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" *beep beep (motherfucker)* The busses horn rang across my ears like a the morning alarm did. I got my back pack around my back *duh* and trotted off to the door. As I opened the door, a chilling breeze sprung across my whole front. It felt like I was walking into a large freezer, only this freezer was filled with trees and ponies houses.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" I saw the bright yellow bus with all the little colts and fillies. Same with the older ones who are still considered colts and fillies. The cool colts sat in the back with their foot balls and gear. The fillies sat with them, they leaned on them like they were pillows. The sorta cool colts sat in the middle. They just talked and acted like they were one of the cool ones. Then there was my spot. In front, with the not cool colts. We are the out casts. The ones that are the nicest but tossed aside like garbage. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The yellow door was open and awaiting my arrival. So, I didn't keep it waiting. I trotted swiftly towards those glass doors, hopped on, and found my spot with my two other friends. They were talking about what not. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "So, did you catch that episode last night of Hecolt? It was so awesome!" Brown Beans asked in a more excited tone. He was a brown colt with dark green hair. I have a feeling he had some home grown bean coffee. Seems he always has coffee from his home grown beans every morning.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "No I didn't. I was going to but I told them instead. You know Told them." I looked at them for a few seconds before looking back at my back pack. I didn't want to look at them because of I knew there were questions coming.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "What'd they say?"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Did they accept you?" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Do you need a hug?" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Ok, ok, ok. 1. My mom was the only one that didn't accept me. 2. Yes I need a hug." I leaned over Bean and gave my other friend, Orange Peel (holy fuck these names right?), a hug. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Hey man, I'm real sorry for you. I don't know how it feels because I'm straight and all but really I'm sorry." Orange Peel spoke in his normal soft tone. Sometimes his voice is just so cute and, dammit why isn't he gay.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "It's fine. I wouldn't know how it would feel to be straight. Must be the high life." I replied.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The bus stopped spontaneously making us fling our heads forward. I heard those glass doors open and the cold air rush in again. "EVERYPONY OFF THE BUS!" The driver yelled to the whole bus. The bus trembled with the movement of everypony moving. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" My pupils shrunk to a tiny star in the sky. I poked both my friends and quickly grabbed my stuff. My hooves started moving swiftly and nearly slipped off the stairs leading down to the ground. Orange Peel bumped into me and Brown Bean pushed us aside from the door. The young ponies on the bus flew out as if it was debris from an explosion. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The building facing us imprinted the expression of pain and suffering on our faces. "What classes do you have Orange and Brown?" I questioned them.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I have for social studies. You know, the mare who thinks she's a vampire?" Orange Peel replied with a slight chuckled after.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "And I have for science class. The funny tall stallion." Brown Bean also said as he covered his mouth from laughter. was pretty funny. He'd be in the middle of the lesson or having us take notes and then start giving examples but pick on somepony at the same time. One time he was talking about space and what would happen if you went up without a space suit. He picked somepony and said that if that pony went up, they'd explode from expansion. Quite funny.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "And I have the same class as you Bean. I wish I could stay there for the day." Science was a fun class. But not just for the teacher but for the interestingness of science itself. Chemistry and Astronomy were my favorite. They take a lot of memory and concentration plus a critical thinking mind but I had those. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Orange nudged his head towards the direction of my crush. My pupils shot to fill my full eye. He is not a normal football player. He wasn't a complete jock. He is a savior to us victims of bullying. He is hunk of pony that everypony wanted. He is just the perfect pony. Only, I'm the peasant of the school and I'm still in his debt for saving me not once but ten times. What makes it better though and eases my sleep is that he is bisexual. So I may have a chance, but that's a chance best met in hell.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Come on, you know you want to." Brown Bean smiled and said. My blush sprung to life. It lit up my cheeks a bright rose red. It was so bright, I think I saw it on my friends faces.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Shut up! *I covered my cheeks* It's not funny." I replied in tone that was not mean but got my point across.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Come oooon. You know that he's bi, so go say hi! I'm sorry that was a bad joke. But really, don't he is one of the jocks. Neither of us have a chance with one of them." Brown Bean reached over and patted me on the back.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Yeah, I'm glad you finally noticed. Now please some pony please hand me a scarf or something to cover my cheeks." I asked politely. I didn't want to have a chance of walking past him and have a blush on my face. It would be weird and he could see me .div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Sure sure. Here." For some reason Brown Bean had a rainbow scarf. It'd work. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Oh my Luna, thank you." I wrapped the scarf around my head. I left my nose open to air so I could breath.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The bell rung and doors to the school burst open. Everypony rushed inside to get the day started. "I guess we should walk in. See you later Orange Peel. Try not to kill any pony." I said to Orange Peel before splitting off. Brown Bean was by my side as we walked through the doors to the school.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 14px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" A quick trip to the other side of the school for science and then to the next class. Easy...div 


End file.
